


Running

by M_Renoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roaring 20s, Guns, Implied Reed900, Implied background relationships, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, RK900's name is Nines Vaucanson, its like gangsters, nines fucked around a lot both literally and figuratively in this AU ok, nines is also implied to have fucked luther and leo bc welcome to this clusterfuck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: STEEL TO MY TREMBLING LIPSHOW DID THE NIGHT EVER GET LIKE THIS?





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Runnin' by Adam Lambert. It's kinda my theme song for Nines bc of the synthetic shit in the beginning I guess? It just gives me Nines vibes.
> 
> Human AU based in the Prohibition Era, which is like basically the 1920s. Gangsters and shit. It's just a hypothetical way Nines dies in that AU. It's probably not gonna be canon for the AU anyway, since it's a group rp and everyone knows how hectic that shit gets. 
> 
> I also listened to the new K/DA music video for like 3 entire hours.
> 
> Also, I barely proofread this and it's late at night, sorry.

Badump. 

Badump. 

Badump.

The steady staccato of his heartbeat echoed in his ears. 

The pounding of his feet against the pavement ricocheted through his body. 

The rain of bullets sang through the air. 

Nines skidded around the corner and sprinted down a dark alley, grimy water and who-knows-what-else splattering all over his leather shoes. The scent of refuse stank all around him. For all intents and purposes, the stench mingled with the adrenaline coursing through his body swirled in an all-consuming whirlwind through his frazzled mind. 

A sharp cry of pain escaped his lips as a lucky shot from his pursuers sank into the back of his leg. The injured leg suddenly gave way under him, the man’s momentum carrying him another several feet, sending him tumbling head over heels into the dirt and grime.

“‘Nines Vaucanson’… Or perhaps I should say Stern,” the voice behind him sneered. Splashing footsteps echoed slowly now, knowing that there was nowhere else for Nines to run. 

Gritting his teeth, Nines pushed himself upright, propping himself up against a rough brick wall. A jagged grin slowly spread across his face. His leg was bleeding badly. His pursuer really had gotten lucky this time. The bullet had embedded itself right in the man’s thigh, the shot grinding painfully against the now cracked bones of his leg. It was in no way a clean wound. Even if he survived this encounter, Nines expected to never quite walk right again. God, he thought he could even feel the shards of bone digging into his flesh. Even through the adrenaline, he could feel pain shooting up his leg, licking against him like tongues of fire. 

“A valiant effort,” his attacker tutted, shrouded in shadow even as the clouds above cleared long enough to let slivers of moonlight peek into the alleyway. Nines simply cocked his head, stalwartly locking his jaw as he stared down the shadowy figure before him. The weak moonlight caught the metal of the other man’s gun as it was raised once again. Based on the number of shots heard during the chase, Nines realized that his attacker only had one bullet left in the gun’s chamber. It was a six shot revolver, and this was the sixth shot. If he could just dodge properly… He still had a chance, even as exhaustion and pain threatened to overwhelm him. No. He wasn’t about to let things end just yet. 

The gun slowly raised to aim at Nines’ head. “Such a shame, really,” the figure continued, “You were such a bright young man. A brilliant agent and an even more brilliant mind. But you sided with the wrong people… Amanda’s reign is over. She’s dead, and soon, you will follow too.” 

“I’m not dead yet, Kamski,” Nines replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. One of his hands strayed slowly towards his pocket as he tilted his body away from Kamski. 

“Oh, I know,” Elijah Kamski laughed, reaching up with his free hand to tip his hat just slightly. The shadow left his face, revealing his icy smile. “Can’t a man have his time to gloat?” 

“No,” Nines replied coldly. In a single, fluid moment, the man drew his own gun and fired at Kamski, even as the other man fired at him. The bullet clipped Nines in the shoulder. This time, he didn’t cry out, even as the force of the gunshot toppled him backwards, his already teetering balance finally giving way to gravity. 

A quiet, hysterical laugh, tinny through the haze of red, filtered into Nines’ consciousness. 

“You tried your best,” a soft voice sounded over him. The man tried to turn his head, but his body refused to obey. A hand gently tilted his face towards the sliver of sky visible between the buildings. A dark shape entered his blurring vision as cold metal met his clammy lips. Blearily, he recognized the shape of his own pistol. Shot by his own gun. 

“I think I may just keep this,” Kamski murmured. “It’s a fine weapon… And it still has almost all of its bullets. So kind of you to lend this to me.” Nines tried to focus his eyes on the man standing above him, but even as he tried to formulate a witty retort, his world exploded in a kaleidoscope of sound and pain. It was a very very decidedly unpleasant feeling, the backdrop to his memories as they cycled before his eyes like a film reel. 

The first time Amanda placed a knife in his little fingers, telling him to kill the man bound and gagged before him. 

The first time he had shot another human being.

The tenth time he had shot another human being. 

Losing track of all time and space as he slogged through the rain, mud, and dirt of the trenches. 

Returning to America only to be sent right back into a war, a new one this time, against gangsters. 

His brother’s soft brown eyes. 

The betrayal displayed clear in the eyes of his many, many lovers. 

Gavin. 

Leo. 

Luther.

Among others. The names were already slipping from his mind. 

And finally, the cold glint of the metal barrel that pressed against his lips like a kiss. 

Then… 

Darkness.


End file.
